Episode 6389 (6th November 2012)
Plot Megan assures Robbie that she knows what she is doing with her plans for Declan. When Declan and Katie return from their honeymoon, they are shocked to see that Megan is still around and has been living at Mulberry Cottage. Katie reels when Megan explains that Chas has been banged up for murdering Carl, and Declan apologises to Katie for keeping this news a secret. Nicola explains to Katie about Chas's affair with Cameron, as Declan checks his bank accounts and laptop wondering what Megan is up to. That evening, Megan senses Declan is wavering as she tells him that she knows the whole thing was Katie's idea, but she is furious when he says that she cannot stay at Mulberry. She hands him the legal papers, determined to play dirty. Meanwhile, Gennie feels awkward as she visits Debbie, and crumbles as she confesses that she knew about Chas and Cameron's affair. However, Gennie is thrown when Debbie says that she'd already sussed it. Gennie tries to explain herself, but Debbie is distant and comments that Chas might not be up for murder now if she'd said something sooner. Elsewhere, Lizzie thinks that she and Dan should tell Ali the truth - that they're not really a couple. In the café, Ali is relieved when Lizzie tells her that she and Dan were never a couple and were just winding the gossips up. However, Ali works out that Lizzie does have a soft spot for him. Also, Paddy feels guilty as he admits to Rhona that he's got a fine and a six-month suspension, while Moira confesses to Diane what has happened with Cain, so Diane reminds her what Cain is really like. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Vet Defendant - Jago North Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and office *Hotten Magistrates Court - Exterior and foyer *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Field *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *A court usher is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes